Scoliosis of the human spine results in abnormal three-dimensional deformation of the spine, but is most prominent with respect to the lateral curvature of the spine. This can be compared to a normal spine configuration in which the spinal column extends generally linearly when viewed in the frontal plane. Management of scoliosis in a child can be problematic and is complicated by growth of the child. The goal of scoliosis treatment is to prevent progression of the lateral spinal curvature and to correct or stabilize a severe lateral spinal curvature. In some cases, correction of spinal curvature is attempted by inserting a spinal implant that distracts one portion of the spine relative to another. However, to compensate for growth, many such spinal implants require repeat surgeries to permit expansion of the implant as often as every six months. In addition, such implants are often associated with complications including undesired, premature autofusion of the spine.